The disclosure relates to an infrared sensor device and a method for producing an infrared sensor device.
Pixel structures produced by surface micromachining are known in the prior art. By way of example, WO 9325877 discloses thin metal lines embedded in passivation layers composed of SiO2 or SixNx with a bolometer film resistor likewise embedded in passivation layers, which are connected in an arrangement which together with a reflection layer at a suitable distance forms a λ/4 absorber.
WO 2007147663 discloses the production of thermally insulating cavities by bulk micromachining, above which cavities sensor elements suspended on arms that are as long and thin as possible are then produced by structuring of the Si or SOI membrane.
Furthermore, an IR sensor array based on an SOI pixel technology with all-round passivation is known. In this IR sensor array, the small suspension arms are arranged between pixel and column or row wiring. The pn junction extends as far as the surface.